marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 4 6
(Title) | StoryArc = Wolverine vs. the X-Men | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jae Lee | CoverArtist2 = June Chung | Quotation = My god, Scott...All they did was look at me and it was like...like a pack of dogs ran wild in my brain. They're not letting go. And they're not letting anyone else in. They've just made that abundantly clear. God, I think I threw up inside my head. | Speaker = Emma Frost | StoryTitle1 = Wolverine vs. the X-Men: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_1 = Daniel Acuña | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Demons Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** * Inside Logan's Mind Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Once again, a mindless Wolverine is raging out of control, a danger to everyone around him. * But this time Cyclops is ready. He's always feared this day would come again, and he's ready and willing to do whatever it takes to end Wolverine's rampage once and for all. * He's even brought along a few friends to help him: Magneto and Namor. Don't miss Part One of the action-packed new arc, "Wolverine vs. The X-Men." | Synopsis1 = Weeks ago, a possessed Hellverine is running towards Cyclops. Magneto then rips the Adamantium from his possessed body, and after falling to the ground, Namor then rips his head off, and he goes into shock & Cyclops blasts him finishing him off; Cyclops then says "cease program." Cyclops is then seen staring at computer stimluations of how to deal with Hellverine. Moments ago, Colossus was back at the Utopia, being cared for and he explains it was Logan, but Logan wasn't himself. Cyclops then tells Emma "I need Magneto and Namor both." Now, at the Grace Cathedral Church, a possessed Wolverine, hurts Melita, Logan says run, whilst the demons say if I can't have this body no one will. Cyclops then confronts Hellstorm, and Hellstorm tells Cyclops of the situation. Meanwhile, inside Logan's mind he battles his inner demons. As Emma tries to penetrate his mind, she tells Cyclops that it's an armageddon demonic felling and that it burns. Namor, then tells the civilains in the area to run away so that no one will get hurt. Meanwhile, while some of the heroes argue amongst eachother, Melita tells them in anger, "Have you forgotten who we're trying to help." With that Hellverine laughs and attacks. Back at Utopia, Kitty, Rogue & Storm go after Hellverine. Hellverine, then hurts and seemingly kills two Ghost Riders, then attacks Hellstorm. With lives at stake, Emma then tells Cyclops what he should do, then Cyclops gives the order and Magneto replies by using his magnetic ability to hold Hellverine in his grasp. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}